That Night We Shared
by PrOnGs Da GrEaT
Summary: (sequel to The Story of Their Past) It's many years later...and both have grown in separate directions...and both are happy--aren't they?[R&R] PLeaz Read and Review!! *FINAL CHAP UP now!*
1. Seeing Him Again

Hey there everybody!! I'm sorry if it's taken a while to write this!! I was busy trying to end my other fic called "If I Saw You In Heaven" Anyway...this is a sequel to The Story of Their Past! Like I said I would write!! I know I left that story off badly...so I of course, decided to write this. This fic is set 10 years later-so they would be like in their late 20's. Um...it's going to be complicated to add in Joey and phoebe...so I think I'll just leave them out FOR NOW...but if you REALLY want them, tell me...okay? Lets say that Chandler and Monica had gotten together later on...and they now live in the apartment they live in today...same jobs and everything...(but earlier on in Friends..., since they're still pretty young) And lets say that Ross is a famous actor...and hasn't seen them for 5 years. OKay-I know, famous actor, what the heck....but hey, this is my fic!! And its only a FANFIC...I know it will never happen on the show!! If you dont like me changing them and stuff...dont read this! I remember somebody complained on the last part that I made Ross popular and Rach not...it's only a fic!! BY the way....Rachel hasn't seen them for like 8 years.  
  
~*When All Hope Is Lost*~  
  
(we fade into this disco/bar place. It's all packed. Lots of people are dancing around everywhere, and we go to this small group sitting around near the back, smoking. There are like 5 guys, and two of them have their arms around a girl. We go closer and see that one of them is Ross. It's kinda smoky, since they're ALL smoking...but you can see that they've drunken lots. They're laughing a lot...we go away from them and go around the disco place a little and we go to this high table thing. Two people are sitting by it, the woman is looking around and the man looks bored. It's C&M.)  
  
Chandler: tell me again why we came here?!  
  
Monica: WHAT?!  
  
Chandler: (louder) TELL ME AGAIN WHY WE CAME HERE?!  
  
Monica: Oh come on! It's awesome!! Come on...lets go dance!  
  
Chandler: No Way am I making a fool out of myself!  
  
Monica: Oh come on Chandler...you spoil sport!  
  
Chandler: You go ahead Mon...I'll wait here...  
  
Monica: Ugh...(glares at him and walks off)  
  
(Chandler shakes his head and we fade away from him)  
  
(we then fade to Ross again. The girl he was with is now gone, and he's talking to one of the guys. The guy spots Monica.)  
  
Guy: Dude!! She's hot!!  
  
Ross: Dude...you've got a wife!  
  
Guy: Yeah, I know...but you dont!!  
  
[uum..Ross doesn't recognise her right now...]  
  
Ross: But what about-  
  
Guy: She wont mind...she hardly knows you anyway...go get that girl man!  
  
(Ross gets up and walks up to Monica, who is looking around so her back is facing Ross)  
  
Ross: Hey babe...wanna dance?  
  
(Monica turns around and her mouth drops open)  
  
Monica: Ross?!  
  
Ross: (looks behind him and sees his friends staring curiously at him, since he's just standing there with the girl gaping at him) Umm...Monica! Um...wow...uh-what are you doing here?  
  
Monica: Where have you been??  
  
Ross: New York?  
  
Monica; you never called....you never wrote....you never-  
  
Ross: Um...can we please talk somewhere else...(glances behind him)  
  
(Monica looks over his shoulders and sees the guys staring at them)  
  
Monica: oh what, does poor Ross still have peer pressure?!(teasingly)  
  
(Ross shoots her a dirty look and grabs her arm and drags her off.)  
  
(they finally get away from the guys and Ross faces her again)  
  
Ross: Soo...  
  
Monica: What have you been doing?  
  
Ross: Haven't you seen my movies and series?  
  
Monica; Well yeah...but the last movie was a year ago...and the series are reruns...  
  
Ross: Yeah well...we haven't started filming the new season yet...we're on a 1 year break...  
  
(Monica nods)  
  
Monica: I know...but Ross-why didn't you come to the wedding?  
  
Ross: I was...uum...I was busy. You know, filming and stuff...  
  
Monica; but Ross-just ONE day...  
  
Ross: (sharply) I'm sorry Mon.  
  
Monica: Um...okay...hey, I think Chandler is wondering where I must be...want to...(pause, unsure) want to come?  
  
Ross: I-uh...sure.  
  
(they begin to walk and we fade out)  
  
(we fade back in again though and we see Chandler still where Monica left him. He's looking around and he spots Monica, but she's not alone. Chandler's jaw drops as he sees who she's walking with)  
  
Chandler: (not sure if he should be happy or angry) Ross?!  
  
Ross: Hey Chandler...  
  
(they just stare at each other for a while)  
  
Monica: Um...hey Ross...you want to, you know...get together some time? To talk or something? It's been like 5 years...  
  
(Ross looks at her and then glances at Chandler)  
  
Ross: Er...sure...I guess...  
  
Chandler: (sarcastically) can you fit us in your busy schedule this time Ross?  
  
Ross: (glances at him again) Yes Chandler...as a matter of fact, I CAN!  
  
~fades out~(*I'll explain later why Chandler is acting like this...)  
  
(time lapse, a couple of days. We see Ross coming up the stairs of C&M's place, and then he sees their place. He knocks on the door and after a while it opens. Standing there is Chandler.)  
  
Chandler: Hello...come in. (Ross walks in and closes the door. He turns around and looks around)  
  
Ross: Nice place...  
  
Chandler: thanks... (silence)  
  
Ross: Soo....where's Mon?  
  
Chandler: Work...she'll be back in a few minutes....here...lets sit down...  
  
Ross: Um...okay...(they sit down by the kitchen table, across from each other)  
  
Chandler: Sooo...what's been going on? Haven't heard about you much in the PAPER...  
  
(Ross flinches)  
  
ross: Well...I'm-the show-it's taking a one year break...  
  
Chandler: Oh really? Since WHEN?  
  
Ross: Since...May...  
  
Chandler: Oh right...I think that was the last time I read about you in the papers...  
  
(silence)  
  
Ross: Okay-what do you have against me?!  
  
Chandler: I know why you took a break!! I know why your TV show had to take a break!! The last time you were in the paper was MAY...that was 6 months ago!! You were in REHAB for 2 months Ross!! (ross looks away) What were you doing down at a disco anyway?! Getting into more-  
  
Ross: Shut up!! My life is NONE of your business!! This is MY life...and I can do ANYTHING I want!!  
  
Chandler: Oh, so you really want to take drugs and KILL YOURSELF?! Yes Ross...I heard about that too...it was all in the tabloids...your lucky that part wasn't in the paper!!  
  
(silence)  
  
Ross: Does Monica-  
  
Chandler: (shrugs the question off) Never told her...she would be to sad...and I hate to bring her down...  
  
Ross: Look Chandler-  
  
(suddenly the door opens and Monica walks in)  
  
Monica: ross!!  
  
(Ross and Chandler stand up and Monica goes over to Ross and hugs him. Ross stares at Chandler, a sad look on his face. Chandler has a kinda angry look but is trying to hide it)  
  
Ross: Sooo....  
  
(Monica breaks the hug and sits down and the guys sits down too)  
  
Monica: So...tell us what's been going on with you for these past years!! I want to know EVERYTHING!  
  
(Ross flinches slightly when she says that and he gets a guilty look. He had a lot of explaining to do.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
* Well there you have it!! Chapter 1 of the sequel to THE STORY OF THEIR PAST!! Yay!! I hope you like it so far!! This idea JUST came to me!! I'm so happy! Heehee! If you like it and want more...please REVIEW!! The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes up!! So REVIEW now!! THANKS!! * (yes this IS a R&R fic...dont worry!! Oh yea-and to ppl who dont really like suicidal and sad, depressing stuff...some slight angst is coming up later...so just BEWARE if you don't enjoy that kind of stuff!!) 


	2. Confessing

Hey everybody!! Thank you so much to the people that reviewed before!! I hope you guys will like this! Well...no more wasting time speaking...here's the next part:  
  
Last part: Ross is now over at C&M's and Monica just asked him to tell everything that has happened over the years...  
  
** When All Hope Is Lost **  
  
Ross: Well...uumm...the movie business is really good...my movies normally do really well...but this year I'm kind of just taking a break...since last year...well it was so stressful...  
  
(Monica is nodding, smiling. Chandler is glaring at Ross)  
  
(suddenly the phone rings and Monica stands up to get it. While she speaks on the phone, Chandler hisses at Ross)  
  
Chandler: Tell her the truth Ross!  
  
Ross: (whispers) No...why dont you since you so want her to know...!  
  
Chandler; * I * tell her?! I'm not the one!! YOU should be the one to tell her!!  
  
Ross: Why do I have to tell her?!  
  
Chandler: ROSS!  
  
Ross: Okay...fine!!  
  
(Monica comes back)  
  
Monica: Only a person from work...  
  
Chandler: Oh...okay...  
  
Ross: Yeah...  
  
Monica: Soo...what were you saying?  
  
Ross: (sighs and gets a glare from Chandler) Okay...Mon...I dont think CHANDLER has told you all this stuff...but he wants ME to tell you the truth...and that's what I'm going to do...  
  
(Monica looks confused and stares back and forth from Chandler and Ross)  
  
Monica: (worried) What's wrong?  
  
Ross: I-uh...  
  
(Chandler gets up and walks over to he and Mon's room. He comes back later with a box. He opens it up and we see many newspaper articles and stuff)  
  
Chandler: ALL about Ross...  
  
Monica: how come you never showed them to me?  
  
Chandler: Why dont you read them and see why??  
  
(Monica stares at the angry looking Chandler and then takes one paper and unfolds it. She reads it and gasps. She turns to Ross who looks away quickly)  
  
(Monica puts it down slowly and while still looking at Ross opens the next one. This goes on for a few minutes until she's almost in tears)  
  
Monica: What went wrong Ross? Were we not there for you enough? Did you need friends? What happened??  
  
She was blaming herself. This was why Chandler wouldn't tell her, Ross realised. He felt guilty. It wasn't entirely because of that...yes, maybe sometimes he needed a friend, but he was the one that made them grow so distant from each other...  
  
~~  
  
(Chandler looked madder than ever. He glared at Ross, waiting for him to say something proving Monica wrong. Chandler was mad-it had NOT been Monica and his fault...it was ALL entirely Ross' fault)  
  
Ross: No Mon! This is NON of your fault! Why would you think that?  
  
Monica: I dont know...it's just...it seems like it...  
  
Ross: No Mon...  
  
Monica; But Ross-  
  
Chandler: MONICA! If he says its not your fault then its not, what do you not understand about that?!?!  
  
(Monica looked shocked and Ross stared at Chandler)  
  
(Chandler was really mad. He was getting overprotective...it wasn't Ross' fault...he never thought he would have to face them again)  
  
Monica: Ross please...what went wrong? Please tell us...please tell ME.  
  
(Chandler stared at Monica and then got up and walked out the door)  
  
(Ross stared after him sadly)  
  
Monica: (quietly) Dont mind him...just tell me Ross...  
  
Ross: (sighs) Fine...well, I was pretty lonely...and I realised I made a big mistake about leaving you guys...but I didn't want to go back...because I had finally got a big break...and I missed Rachel a lot too. (pauses) Work was getting so stressing after a while...but I still strived harder to ignore it...but then Rachel calls and tells me that she's getting married...and then my heart broke. She thought we were only friends...but I still loved her...a lot. That's when I completely decided to disappear. Because I knew that if I didn't, I'd have to go, and get my heart broken.  
  
Monica: Ross...maybe you really WEREN'T meant to be...like YOU said...  
  
Ross: Monica...I explained this long ago...  
  
(Monica nods and then gestures for him to go on)  
  
Ross: Well I started getting both depressed and stressed...until I started smoking...and that led to drinking...and that led to going out late and getting involved with drugs. Yeah...  
  
~~  
  
He was trying to leave the suicide part out, because that would lead to A LOT of explaining...she didn't seem to know about it anyway...  
  
~~  
  
(Monica stares at him for a while)  
  
Ross: Mon-I...I got to go...(he stands up and begins to walk to the door)  
  
Monica: Please Ross...can you stay here?  
  
Ross: Why?  
  
Monica: I'm scared now...I'm not leaving you again...  
  
Ross: (getting annoyed) Monica!! What do you expect me to do??  
  
Monica: Ross...(she's crying a bit now) I thought you were smarter than this...  
  
(Ross gets a sad look and walks up to her and hugs her. They stay like that for a while, Monica sobbing onto his shoulder)  
  
Ross: Fine Mon...I'll stay...all right?  
  
Monica: thank you Ross...  
  
(he nods and walks over to the couch and sits down. Monica turns around slowly and looks at all the papers on the table. She's about to pick some up to put them back in the box but then sees one more paper in the box that she hadn't read. She picks it up and reads the headline. She gasps very lightly and looks at Ross very sadly. She puts it down and goes and sits beside him, leaning against him. We go over the paper that she left on the table and we see the headline read "Actor Ross Geller Attempts Suicide")  
  
(fades out)  
  
(we fade back in and we see Chicago. We just walk around for a while until we go down to the streets and follow around this woman. She walks into a building and she enters an elevator. That's when we see her face. It's Rachel. [yay!] She stands in the elevator impatiently until the door opens. She walks out, saying hi to people passing by. She enters a office and right away sits down at the desk. She was a junior president of a design company, and she had LOTS of work to do. Suddenly her phone beeps and she presses a button.)  
  
Rachel: Yes?  
  
Woman: Mrs. Adams? You've got a phone call one line 3...  
  
Rachel: Who is it?  
  
Woman: Mrs. ****  
  
Rachel: All right...thank you.  
  
(It was the head boss. The REAL president. Rachel sighs and presses another button)  
  
Rachel: Rachel Adams...[*remember...she's married]  
  
Boss: Rachel...hello...how are you doing today?  
  
Rachel: (sighs) I'm okay...pretty tired...  
  
Boss: What's wrong? Sick?  
  
Rachel: Not really...I hardly got any sleep last night...I dont know why.  
  
(Rachel knew perfectly well why, but she wasn't about to pour out all her problems to her boss)  
  
Boss: All right...  
  
Rachel: Um...if you dont mind me asking...why'd you call?  
  
Boss: Well...I've got some business for you...  
  
Rachel: Again? Didn't I JUST come back from Seattle?!  
  
Boss: I know, I know...but you're the junior PRESIDENT remember?  
  
(Rachel sighs)  
  
Rachel: What's up?  
  
Boss: We've just opened up another store! And we need you there for a while.  
  
Rachel: Where now? Alaska?!  
  
Boss: Rachel!  
  
Rachel: Fine, fine...where?  
  
Boss: New York.  
  
(Rachel gets this look)  
  
Rachel: Uuumm...do I HAVE to?  
  
Boss: Yeah...sorry, I cant make it to that...I have to go to the second opening on in LA...it's important...  
  
Rachel: (sighs) Fine...I'll talk to my husband...(mutters next part) i bet he wont care anyway...  
  
Boss: What?  
  
Rachel: I said I bet he'll be fine with it!  
  
Boss: uumm...okay...  
  
Rachel: When do I have to go?  
  
Boss: Very soon!  
  
Rachel: Can you hold please? I'll ask my secretary if she can check out if there are any flights soon...  
  
Boss: Okay...  
  
(Rachel presses a button)  
  
Woman: Yes Miss?  
  
Rachel: Can you check when the next flight to New York is ***?  
  
Woman: All right... (a few minutes later) tomorrow miss...5 o clock in the afternoon...should I reserve a ticket?  
  
Rachel: (sighs) Yes please...  
  
Woman: All right...  
  
Rachel: thank you...  
  
(presses a button)  
  
Rachel: All right...tomorrow-5 o clock...  
  
Boss: thank you Rachel!  
  
(hangs up and we fade out with Rachel putting her head down on her desk)  
  
(we fade to C&M's. It's dark in the apartment, and we see Ross sleeping on the couch. Monica is already in her room[the bedroom door is shut]the front door quietly opens and Chandler walks in. He goes over to the couch and sits down. We hear a muffled voice and Chandler jumps up. Ross sits up on the couch)  
  
[they'll be whispering through this whole scene]  
  
Chandler: Ross?! What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Ross: Dont get mad-Monica insisted that I stay here...  
  
Chandler: I'm not mad...it's just...(pause, looks down at the floor) I'm sorry Ross...  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Chandler: I'm sorry for being so-so-well, what ever I was before...it's really great to see you...and well, when I read those papers...I was just so shocked...yeah, you WERE a jock in high school...and many jocks CAN turn out like that...but I never expected YOU of all-  
  
Ross: Neither did I Chandler...(pause) (kinda smiles) I was not a jock!  
  
Chandler: (smiles a bit too) Yeah you were...you were always like "I'm so popular!" it got annoying!  
  
Ross: Well mister...you used to be one too! For your info...you used to hang around with me...you were like my best fr-  
  
(Chandler and Ross stare down at the floor in silence)  
  
Chandler: (sighs) What ever happened between us? I dont really get it...why did you suddenly leave?  
  
Ross: I dont know...I was just so confused...and I think that what REALLY made me leave was that I was trying to run from reality...you know, Rachel getting married...stuff like that...it just broke my heart that she actually replaced me...  
  
Chandler: But you weren't fully together anymore anyway...  
  
Ross: But she said that she would never forget me...and that she loved me...and love is supposed to last forever...  
  
Chandler: How did you know it was love Ross?  
  
Ross: Because-it was a feeling I'd never had before...it just felt so RIGHT when ever I was around her...I mean, how did you figure out you were in love with Monica?  
  
Chandler: I dont know...it's so hard to explain-  
  
Ross: You see...love, is unexplainable.  
  
(theres a silence for a while)  
  
Chandler: I missed you Ross...  
  
Ross: Yeah, I missed you too Chandler...you were my best friend, and I just took that for granted.  
  
~~  
  
(we fade to Chicago and we see this apartment. We go into this apartment and we go to the couch in it. We see a woman lying on it. When we go closer we see it's Rachel. She's hugging a pillow on top of her chest. She's crying quietly. We go to a clock on the wall and see it's about midnight. Suddenly we hear a door opening and a man walks in. He sees Rachel and goes up to her)  
  
Rachel: Where have you been?  
  
Hubby: Worked late again rach...  
  
Rachel: I've been so worried...  
  
Hubby: Rach, you KNOW I work late...  
  
Rachel: CHRIS! It's not normal! What can you work on until midnight?! And yesterday, you came home at TWO in the morning!  
  
Chris: Rachel...I had so many paper to read over an-  
  
Rachel: Cant you do that at home?!  
  
Chris: You just dont understand!! UGH! (he throws his arms up in the air and walks into one of the rooms, which is their bedroom)  
  
~~  
  
Rachel didn't believe him. He was hiding something...and she was going to figure out what it was...  
  
~~  
  
(Rachel walks into the bedroom and Chris is already lying on the bed, his back turned to her)  
  
(she lies down beside him)  
  
Rachel: Chris...(pauses, but he doesn't say anything) I'm going to New York tomorrow...  
  
(this time he listened. He turns to her)  
  
Chris: What??  
  
Rachel: I'll be there for a while...we're opening another store there...  
  
Chris: Fine.  
  
(he turns back around and Rachel looks hurt. He didn't care. He didn't even care if his wife would be leaving him for a while...Rachel hated it. She knew this marriage had taken a bad turn, but she never wanted it bring it up. Maybe being back in New York would bring her more joy...)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
** Next chapter: Rachel flies to New York...what will she find there? [heehee...it had to happen sometime!!] **  
  
Hey guys!! I really hope you liked this chapter...I know it's really long...but I couldn't just stop ANYWHERE!! Anyway...if I get a lot of reviews I'll continue!! But I'm going to the beach-and I'll be back Sunday...so I'll type the next part then!! OKay?! Please tell me what you think...it'll mean a lot to me!! thanks! 


	3. You Wouldn't Understand

Hi there! I'm sorry I haven't updates for a while...I actually got back from the beach 5 days ago...but I've been really busy. And yes, it is possible to go to the beach here...it never gets cold!! I live in Bangkok, Thailand!!(I'm not Thai...) Anyway...here's the next part for ya guys who read this!!(  
  
~*When All Hope Is Lost*~  
  
Ross woke up the next day with sun leaking into the room. --He looked at the clock on the wall, which showed 6:00am. He stood up slowly and climbed out onto the balcony. He felt the fresh cool wind blow against his face and he stared out at the city he called home. It felt so foreign for him, since he spent most of his time sulking at home or working hard hours on the set. It felt good to finally just relax and take a long break. He yearned to go and take a nice calm walk down in the park, but he knew that it most likely he would be seen and mobbed again. Just standing here was fine anyway, he thought. Suddenly he felt somebody walk up and stand beside him. He glances over and sees Chandler standing there. He looks back out at the already busy streets below.  
  
Chandler: Good morning Ross...what are you doing awake so early?  
  
Ross: Just thinking...(pause) I haven't been able to do this since...well, a very long time...  
  
Chandler: Why? Dont you actors have ANY time for yourselves?  
  
Ross: Well yeah...but that I use for going over lines, and feeling sorry for myself...  
  
Chandler: (sarcastically) oh grreeaatt...(seriously) If acting is giving you too much pressure, why are you still continuing?  
  
Ross: That's what I asked myself everyday...and the truth is that actually, acting is practically my life...it's the thing that kept me going...(pause) I really would have killed myself if I had a boring job AND a depressing life...  
  
Chandler: I always thought actors were happy people...  
  
Ross: Chandler-you KNOW that is not true...we're the ones with the MOST pressure in life...  
  
Chandler: I still dont get why you chose acting?  
  
Ross: I dont know...it's just one thing I'm good at...or at least people THINK I'm good at...  
  
Chandler: You're good at a lot of things Ross...you just never tried...  
  
Ross: I didn't want to...my life was screwed up already...I quit school on my second year of college...and my grades had been terrible...  
  
Chandler: You know Ross...(pause) finding out about your problems made me think a lot...everyday I thought about where you were...and HOW you were...I was really worried...because I knew you weren't the type of person...and I was pretty scared.  
  
Ross: Wasn't the type of person?  
  
Chandler: You were always smart Ross...I never thought you'd do such a thing...come on Ross...you're smarter than that!  
  
Ross: yeah--! But with all the pressure...what would I have done??  
  
Chandler: Gotten help?  
  
(Ross turns away from Chandler and looks down at the streets)  
  
Ross: I know that what I did was bad...but I'm over that now...I did eventually get help...and I'm clean.  
  
Chandler: You still smoke...  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Chandler: Monica told me that when she "found" you at the club you were smoking with some friends before that...  
  
Ross: how would she know? I only saw her on the dance floor...  
  
Chandler: I dont know...(pause) but do you?  
  
Ross: Sometimes...  
  
Chandler: Why? I thought you were "clean"?  
  
Ross: What are you trying to do to me?!  
  
Chandler: Nothing...I'm just asking...  
  
(silence follows)  
  
Chandler: Why were you so depressed? I mean, it couldn't ALL be pressure by the fans and work...  
  
Ross: To tell the truth...I lacked friends...I lacked somebody being there...to tell me that everything would be okay...and that everything was fine. I needed love...(pause) did you hear about the girls?  
  
(Chandler nods)  
  
Ross: I never really thought it was bad...but now I do...I mean, it wasn't love...I just was so desperate...  
  
(Chandler nods again)  
  
Chandler: If it was friends you needed, how come you never bothered to find me and Mon?  
  
Ross: I was scared, pretty much. I didn't know what you would say...and well, I didn't want to go back. To tell the truth, I never thought I'd see you two again...  
  
~~  
  
Rachel had told her husband that she was going to NYC. It's now the next day, and we see her in the plane. She's sitting there, reading a magazine, but it doesn't really seem like she's concentrating much. She flips the page and her eyes go wide. We go to the magazine and see it's all about Ross. Like everything that has happened-the suicide, the drugs, the break...everything. Rachel looked away from it after she finished reading it. Something inside of her told her it was her fault...but she really didn't know why. Suddenly another thought hit her, and she knew what was going on. Destiny was at work again...she had to find him...NO. She loved Chris-didn't she? It was too hard to decide. Would Ross do all the things that Chris was doing now? Would he leave so early in the morning...and arrive late at night, leaving her to worry? No, he wouldn't. [she looks down at the article again] Yes. He would. He was an actor...he had millions of fans...he had to stay at work for many many hours, working on movies and shows. He would be more gone than Chris-wouldn't he? Why was she thinking about this? This wasn't right...she was comparing her husband, a man who she had been together with for ten years- to a man who had only existed in her past-but somehow, everything she was thinking, seemed to be right... [she looked out the window and at the big city they were approaching. She was home.]  
  
~~  
  
(we go to C&M's apartment and see Ross and Chandler sitting at the kitchen table. Monica walks into the door)  
  
Monica; Hey guys...oh yeah, Chandler...I tried calling you at the office...and you weren't there-and then Ross, I tried calling you here to check if Chandler was HERE but no one answered either!! I was worried...  
  
Chandler: You're always worried...  
  
Ross: We went to a baseball game...!  
  
Chandler: Yup. I came back from work...I was bored.  
  
Monica: (blankly) You were bored?  
  
(Chandler nods)  
  
Monica: What kind of person leaves work because he's bored?  
  
Ross: A person called Chandler?  
  
Chandler: (chuckles) It doesn't matter Mon...I just told my boss I was feeling sick...and Ross was also bored...so we decided to go see the game instead of watching it on TV!  
  
Monica: Right...okay...next time PLEASE tell me...  
  
Ross: OKAY Mon!  
  
(silence)  
  
Ross: Why dont we go out to dinner? Come on...my treat...  
  
Monica: No...it's all right Ross...we'll-  
  
Ross: Come on...lets go! We've got lots of catching up to do!  
  
Chandler: Okay!!  
  
Ross: All right then! Go get ready! Lets go party!  
  
Monica: Riight...  
  
(fades out)  
  
~~  
  
Rachel was picked up at the airport by one of the people from the New York branch. She had told Rachel that they would have to go straight to a dinner from the airport. She would be her "partner" until she went back. They would have to have dinner with some other 'important people' to discuss the opening of the new store. Rachel didn't exactly want to go out to dinner, but she didn't think she would exactly have a choice. The whole time in the car, she sat in silence, staring out the window at the city she used to call home. Here she was, and she couldn't believe it.  
  
~~  
  
(Ross, Chandler and Monica walked into the restaurant and Monica began to smile. It was so big, and so elegant.)  
  
Monica; Wow Ross...  
  
Ross: This is like my favourite restaurant...  
  
(they walk to that waiter guy who normally stands by the door[like you see in movies])  
  
Waiter: Mr. Geller! Nice to see you again!  
  
Ross: hello...um...there's 3 of us...  
  
(the waiter guy peers at Chandler and Monica curiously)  
  
Ross: (clears his throat) Is there space?  
  
Waiter: Of course! Follow me...!  
  
(they follow the guy who leads them to a table for four, near the back)  
  
Waiter: this is all we have...  
  
Ross: Great!  
  
(they sit down and are given menus, and they begin talking)  
  
~~  
  
(Rachel sat in the car nervously now)  
  
Rachel: Um...am I dressed properly?  
  
(lady looks at her)  
  
Lady: Yes, you're all right...(pause) Okay...we're here...we're a few minutes late...so lets go!  
  
(Rachel stared at the lady as she got out of the car. She wasn't going to enjoy this stay very much...)  
  
(she got out of the car slowly and followed the lady into the posh restaurant. It was a very bright place, and Rachel didn't like it. She liked places that fit her mood-so that meant she would have to go to a cemetery or something....she thought bitterly to herself. But right when they got to a table with a few others sitting around, she shook their hands and put up a fake smile. This was going to be one LONG dinner)  
  
~~  
  
(Monica, Chandler and Ross laughed and laughed, remembering things that happened back in their teen years, when their lives still were "perfect")  
  
Monica: (takes a drink of her wine) Excuse me guys...I gotta go visit the ladies room! (she smiles and gets up)  
  
(we follow her into the bathroom and she looks into the mirror, a small smile on her face. She stands there, just staring at the mirror. She then washes her hands and turns to the paper towels. A bathroom stall opens and a lady walks out and turns on a sink. She splashes water onto her face. Monica looks quickly into the mirror again. Her smile widens when she sees the woman splashing water into her face. The woman then lifts up her face and turns the sink off. When Monica sees her face her smile disappears and is taken over with a horrified look. She woman notices her staring at her and looks at her, then she begins to back away. It's Rachel.)  
  
Monica: Rachel????? (takes a step towards her)  
  
(Rachel backs away more)  
  
Rachel: Please...Mon...leave me alone...  
  
Monica; What are you doing here?  
  
Rachel: I-I-I can't talk to you!! (she backs up more and hits the wall, so now she's leaning against it)  
  
Monica: Where have you been?? How come we haven't heard for you for so long?  
  
Rachel: I-I-I dont have time for people...  
  
Monica: (hurt) What? How long does it take to pick up a phone and call once in a while?  
  
Rachel: You dont understand...you NEVER will understand...  
  
Monica: Rach-  
  
Rachel: Stop it! Just, leave me alone!  
  
Monica; Please Rachel...just talk to me!!  
  
Rachel: You will NEVER understand...  
  
Monica: I will...  
  
Rachel: No! Just-  
  
Monica: What happened to you? You're not the Rachel I remember...  
  
Rachel: She's gone!! Okay?? I've gone through much...she will never be back...EVER.  
  
(Monica stares at Rachel and Rachel stares back, tears beginning to fall from her eyes)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey guys. I hope you didn't really already know that I was going to make them meet up in that restaurant...I hope that it wasn't that obvious...I've been kinda going through this tiny writers block thingy...heehee! Well...please review! I'll get the next part up as soon as possible!! Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think-no flames please!  
  
~rachel 


	4. He Wouldn't Understand

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the nice reviews! It means a lot to me!! Well...here is a chapter 4 for all of you that asked for it!!!  
  
~When All Hope is Lost~  
  
(we fade back to the bathroom and we see Monica and Rachel sitting on the counter thing where the sinks normally are. They are sitting there, talking, Rachel slightly crying.)  
  
Rachel: I think he's cheating on me Mon...and I just dont know what to do...  
  
Monica: Oh Rach...come on...cheer up...  
  
Rachel: What?! How can I CHEER up?!  
  
Monica; Okay, okay...(looks down at her watch) HOLY! We've been in here for 2 minutes...Ross and Chandler must be getting worried...  
  
Rachel: (barely a whisper) Ross?  
  
Monica: (Monica stares at her) No, no...Chandler!  
  
Rachel: Ross...is HERE?  
  
Monica: No?  
  
Rachel: Oh God...oh no!!  
  
Monica: What's wrong?  
  
Rachel: I know it was my fault...it was ALL my fault...  
  
(Monica stares at her confused)  
  
Rachel: the drugs! The depression!  
  
Monica: OH no Rach...come on...why are you blaming yourself for everything?  
  
Rachel: because its true!!  
  
Monica: Rachel...it is definitely NOT all your fault...okay?  
  
Rachel: Where is he staying?  
  
Monica: Our place...  
  
Rachel: Our?  
  
Monica: yeah...Chandler and I.  
  
(Rachel glances down at Monica's hand before Monica can do anything)  
  
Rachel: (barely a whisper) You're married?  
  
Monica: I-I-yes. (Rachel looks down hurt) Rach...I couldn't invite you because-  
  
Rachel: You invited Ross...and he doesn't want to see my face...he hates me!  
  
Monica: Rachel! He does NOT hate you! And yes, we WANTED to invite Ross, but we never found him. We only found him YESTERDAY...at a club! Okay? We didn't invite you because...well...  
  
Rachel: You hated me too.  
  
Monica: (glares at her friend) You know what, I dont understand why you put yourself down in EVERYTHING you say, but I dont like it! Okay?! You know what-I'm leaving. I'm going back to my brother and my HUSBAND! (Monica hops down from the thing and walks out the door, leaving a sad looking Rachel behind.)  
  
~~  
  
(Monica approaches the table where Ross and Chandler are sitting and laughing their heads off)  
  
Ross: Oh good you're back! We thought you were off cheating on Chandler already!  
  
Chandler: (shoots him a playful glare) What took so long honey?  
  
(Monica sits down and puts on a fake smile)  
  
Monica: Just had to powder myself...  
  
(Chandler and Ross stare weirdly at Monica but let it go. After a while they're sitting around eating. R&C are still laughing and joking around and Monica is eating quietly. She then suddenly cant take it anymore, she softly begins to cry. Ross and Chandler turn to her right away shocked.)  
  
Ross: Monica?  
  
Chandler: What's wrong??  
  
Monica: I saw her...okay?!  
  
Ross: Saw who?  
  
(suddenly the bathroom door flies open and Rachel comes walking quickly out. Chandler and Ross stare at her very shocked as she flies out of the restaurant. Ross turns to Chandler and then gets up and follows after her.)  
  
~~  
  
(we go outside the restaurant and see a figure slowly walking away. Suddenly the restaurant door opens and Ross comes running out. He stops and looks both ways and sees the figure walking away. He runs after her and finally catches up with her)  
  
Ross; Rachel!! (he puts his hand on her shoulder and she right away jumps from his grasp and backs away)  
  
Rachel: (barely a whisper) Ross...please...leave me alone...  
  
Ross: Rachel...where have you been all this time??  
  
Rachel: (suddenly very angry) where have I been?!?! I BEEN?! ROSS! Where have YOU been?! You suddenly just DISAPPEAR, and now 5 years later you're back!!  
  
Ross: I-I-I had dreams okay Rach?  
  
Rachel: DREAMS?! Ross, becoming an actor was NEVER your dream!  
  
Ross: How would you know Rach?! You never really bothered to get to know me THAT well...  
  
Rachel; WHAT?!  
  
Ross: You are a horrible and SELFISH person Rachel!! The only thing you care about is YOURSELF! You are DEFINITELY NOT the only one who has been hurting throughout this whole time...what do you think I was doing?? Hoping up and down for joy everyday?! If you haven't read the tabloids Rach, I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF.  
  
(silence follows after that, and R&R stare at each other)  
  
Rachel: (quietly) I read an article about that Ross...and you know what...right after I finished reading it...I knew that it was all my fault.  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Rachel: It was ALL my fault!!  
  
Ross: No Rach...it wasn't!!  
  
Rachel: Say what ever you want Ross...but nothing is going to convince me...you're right. I AM a horrible person. (with that she turns on her heal and begins to walk away. Ross just stands there, staring after her, a tear rolling down his cheek. He didn't want to let her walk away, but he knew, she needed time.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey guys!! I really hope you liked this part!! Please review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!! Next part will be up soon!! 


	5. She Actually Did It

Hey everybody! I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated this...! I've been kinda busy...but anyway...here it is...and I hope you like it! If you do...please take some time to review afterwards! Here goes: [just to remind ya, THIS is the sequel of THE STORY OF THEIR PAST]  
  
~When All Hope is Lost~  
  
It has been two weeks since Ross let Rachel walk away from him at the restaurant...and he had gone from slight happiness to depression yet again. He was now spending most of his time at Chandler and Monica's, and was slowly getting closer to them again. [we fade in and see Ross sitting on the railing of the balcony...]  
  
*A/N...okay, I know that railing part sounded weird...and well, dangerous...but let me explain what I mean. Ya know at C&M's apartment out on the balcony, it's like surrounded by the brick wall thingy right? Well Ross is sitting on the right corner, leaning against the wall and sitting on top of it....you get it?? Or do I have to like draw a pic or sumtin...haha!  
  
(Ross is sitting there, looking upwards at the sky. Suddenly Chandler comes out onto the balcony too)  
  
Chandler: You again...out here! What is this now, your second home?!  
  
Ross: (smiles) Just thinking again...(pause) where do you think she is right now?  
  
Chandler: Weelll...if she was wise, and if I was her, right after I saw your face I would have flown out right away...  
  
(Ross shoots him a look and Chandler laughs a bit)  
  
Chandler: (sighs) I dont know...some where around here I guess...  
  
Ross: Hhmm...yeah...I wonder if we'll ever see HER again.  
  
Chandler: Maybe, maybe.  
  
(they can hear the phone ringing softly from inside, but they dont bother to go in. After a while Monica come into the living room, looks at them, glares at them and picks up the phone)  
  
Chandler: Hey ross...get down from there...it's dangerous...  
  
Ross: What?? Now you're all-  
  
Chandler: Monica.  
  
Ross: Aahh...  
  
(suddenly they hear Monica shriek and they run over to the window to climb in. Monica is hopping up and down smiling)  
  
Monica: rach, Rach, RACH!! I KNEW you would come to your senses!! I KNEW you would track us down!! (pause) DUUUHH!!  
  
(Chandler and Ross plop down on the couch watching Monica happily bouncing up and down)  
  
Ross: (to Chandler, whispers) Rachel? SHE actually called?  
  
Chandler: (gestures at Monica, a smile on his face) I guess so...  
  
~~  
  
(a few minutes later, Monica hangs up the phone)  
  
Monica: (all giddy) THAT WAS RACHEL!  
  
Chandler: (sarcastic)Joy!  
  
Ross: (bored/sad) Yah...  
  
Monica: Guys...SHE was actually the one that called!! And the said she was SORRY! She wants to go out to lunch...I gotta go get ready!! You coming?  
  
(Chandler and Ross look at each other)  
  
Ross: (sighs) I'll pass...I've got some stuff to do...  
  
Monica: (confused) Like what?  
  
Ross: Like feel sorry for myself...and um, drown in self pity...ta!  
  
(he gets up and walks into the spare room which is now like practically his room)  
  
Chandler: Yeah...I think I'll stay with him...just in case he like-  
  
Monica: (sighs) Chandler...just come...come on!  
  
Chandler: It's okay! I'll stay with Ross! (follows after Ross and walks into his rooma dn shuts the door)  
  
Monica: (to herself) Strange...  
  
~~  
  
(later on at some cute little restaurant along the road, we see Monica approaching this table where we see Rachel)  
  
Monica: Rach!!  
  
Rachel: (looks up from the menu) Hey Mon!  
  
(they sit down)  
  
Rachel: (nervously) Sooo...where are Chandler and....Ross?  
  
Monica: Oh...they didn't come...they uh had to do something...  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Monica: Actually...they didn't feel like coming out to lunch...  
  
Rachel: (kinda disappointed) Oh...okay. (pause, there's an awkward silence) Sooo...Mon, again, I'm so sorry for what I did at the restaurant...  
  
Monica: Oh come on...you hardly did anything anyway...  
  
Rachel: And I'm sorry I never really bothered to contact you and Chandler...it's just...I thought that my life was so perfect...and I only started thinking about you guys when life started turning bad...(pause) I'm so selfish.  
  
Monica: No Rach...it doesn't matter anymore...that's the past...  
  
Rachel: Yeah...but still. (pause) Anyway...how's Ross doing? And Chandler? I only spoke to Ross...uh...briefly at the restaurant...  
  
Monica: Well, Chandler is doing fine...but Ross-he's been having those up and down days...you know, we can never figure out what his mood will be the next day or something...sometimes he's just down in the dumps, and sometimes he cant stop smiling.  
  
Rachel: Girlfriend?  
  
Monica: Girlfriend? No way. To tell the truth...he never really had time for anybody...that's what led-I dont think I should be the one telling you this...sorry.  
  
Rachel: Oh...okay. (looks down)  
  
Monica: Why dont you try talking to him?  
  
Rachel: I dont know...I think he hates me.  
  
Monica: Hates you? Rach...why do you keep thinking this kind of stuff...?  
  
Rachel: To me it's just so obvious...especially living with my husband...  
  
Monica: What does he say to you Rachel?  
  
Rachel: What...when he's mad?  
  
(Monica nods)  
  
Rachel: Well...everything that hurts me...(pause) one thing he always uses on me is that I dont have ANY friends...and if I did, they all HATED me deep down inside. So then my head when to you guys...and I was just like... 'he's right...my friends must hate me'.  
  
Monica: We-I-I never hated you Rachel...every single day I would think 'what has happened to Rachel? How is she doing?' I would wish that your life was doing fine...and that everything was perfect...I thought it was, because that meant you never had time for us. You never called or anything anyway...  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry Monica...if I could take back all these horrible years-I definitely would.  
  
Monica: Yeah...well...you can't...so I guess we could just try to move on...  
  
Rachel: (sighs) I guess so. (looks down)  
  
Monica: Hey Rach? (Rachel looks up) Even if you haven't been around much...and you really never tried to contact me or anything...I've missed you.  
  
Rachel: I've missed you too Monica...  
  
~~  
  
(we fade in again and see R&M walking over to the door of C&M's apartment. Monica opens the door and we see Ross and Chandler jumping up and down on the couch watching a baseball game and cheering very loudly. There are beer cans and coke cans all over the coffee table along with bags of chips and other stuff)  
  
Monica: OH MY GOD!! MY LIVING ROOM!!  
  
(Chandler and Ross turn around and when they see Rachel and Monica there- Rach with a small smile on her face and Monica with a un-definable look on her face)  
  
Chandler: Uh...hey Mon...  
  
Ross: Um...Look, the Yankees are winning?  
  
(Rachel lets out a giggle and Chandler and Ross look at her)  
  
Rachel: Uh...hey guys.  
  
Chandler/Ross: Rachel.  
  
Monica: (sighs) Yeaah...Rachel...(pause) You guys better clean up that mess!!  
  
(Chandler just nods while Ross keeps staring at Rachel)  
  
(there's this big tension in the room)  
  
Monica: Uuhh...anybody want some coffee?  
  
Everybody[except Monica]: (trying to break tension) Yah.../sure.../Ya-huh!  
  
Monica: ookay!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Heehee...Sorry...I kind of ran out of ideas right there at the end! I was just like...OH GOD, GOTTA END THIS!! Anyway...that's all I can think of....please...if you want me to continue...please REVIEW and tell me something GOOD or maybe even give me some suggestions of how you want me to get R&R together?? I dont have any ideas yet...argh! So if you want them together...better give me some GOOD ideas! Anyway...thats all [for now] folks!! REVIEW and BYEBYE!! 


	6. Revealing a Secret

Hey guys! Sorry it has taken so long to put this up...well, here it is now, and I hope you all enjoy it!! Please review and tell me what you think afterwards!! Read on.....!  
  
~When All Hope Is Lost~  
  
(we fade in from where we last left off and we see them all in the living room sitting around and talking, some what nervously. Monica and Rachel are blabbing on and on while Chandler and Ross just nod along.)  
  
Monica: Oh my God Rachel...speaking about high school...guess who I ran into a while back?!  
  
Rachel: Who?!  
  
Monica: Some of your stupid cheerleading friends!  
  
Rachel: What.  
  
Monica: Yeah...I actually talked with them for a while...  
  
Rachel: Who?  
  
Monica: Weeelll...there was that Anne girl and then there was Mandy...  
  
(silence filled the room when Rachel glanced over at Ross who looks at Chandler. Monica'sd smile fades away)  
  
Monica: uuhh..uuhh..  
  
Chandler: Anyway!! So Rachel, how has life been? What's been up? You never BOTHERED to write or call...something MUST have been up!! (sarcastically) tell us, PLEASE! We're like DYING to know!  
  
(Rachel stares at Chandler sadly)  
  
Rachel: (sighs) I know you're still mad at me Chandler...it's pretty obvious...and I'm sorry. (Chandler opens his mouth like he's about to say something but then Rachel begins talking again) It's just...life has been SO screwed up...and I thought that if I brought you guys into it...well...yeah. And I knew you guys' lives were just perfect...and I didn't want to ruin it for any of you...just because of me...  
  
(Monica glares at Chandler who's expression softens)  
  
Chandler: Uuhh...I'm sorry Rach...hell, our lives weren't 'perfect'!  
  
Rachel: Riiight...look at you guys...married...happily.  
  
Ross: (coldly) Aren't YOU married too...Rachel?  
  
Rachel: Weelll-yeah, but-  
  
Ross: Do you think MY life is perfectly, or are you ignoring me now?!  
  
Rachel: I-  
  
Ross: Never mind Rachel!! Spare me!! (begins to get up and walk to the door)  
  
(Rachel jumps up from the couch)  
  
Rachel: Ross!! How much does it take for you to notice that I'M SORRY!?!?!  
  
Ross: A HELL LOT MORE THAN WHAT YOU'RE DOING NOW!!  
  
Rachel: you think you're the ONLY one thats been hurting through these past years Ross?!  
  
Ross: NO! I KNOW AS A MATTER OF FACT THAT THESE TWO PEOPLE HERE(points at C&M) HAVE BEEN HURTING TOO!! (pause) YOU COULD HAVE WRITTEN, YOU COULD HAVE CALLED!! CHANDLER IS RIGHT RACHEL!! YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO TELL US THAT YOU WERE OKAY OR...HELL, STILL LIVING!!!  
  
Rachel: Ross...dont you unders-  
  
Ross: No Rachel, I dont. You're not the Rachel Gr-what ever your last name is-I used to know!! Because that Rachel cared more about her friends than YOU do NOW! (looks Rachel up and down) NOW, you're just a selfish person with NO LIFE!!  
  
(with that he spins around and walks out the door, slamming it behind him. Rachel has a few tears in her eyes and she turns to C&M. Chandler is looking at the door and Monica is looking down)  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry guys...(pause. Picks up her purse) I gotta get out of here...goodbye.  
  
(walks out the door)  
  
Monica: Oooh GOD! What is wrong with you GUYS?! (runs out the door after Rachel. Chandler just sits there shaking his head. We fade out as he falls down on his back on the couch)  
  
~~  
  
(it's later on that day and we see Ross walking in Central Park. As he walks, his cell phone begins to ring. He takes it out of his pocket and answers it)  
  
Ross: (sighs) hello?  
  
Chandler's voice: Ross! Where are you?? It's been like 3 hours...  
  
Ross: I'm in the park...  
  
Chandler: (blankly) The park?  
  
Ross: Central Park...  
  
Chandler: What are you doing THERE?  
  
Ross: Walking...thinking...  
  
Chandler: aah...an actors favourite past time...(pause) seriously...what are you doing in the park? Wont you get noticed?  
  
Ross: haven't gotten noticed yet...and if I do, I'm sure most of my fans hate me now...  
  
Chandler: Why?  
  
Ross: The drugs...the drinking...the REHAB.  
  
Chandler: Oh...right. But man...please actually COME back okay?  
  
Ross: (annoyed) What do you expect me to do?  
  
Chandler: Nothing! Anyway...I'm here alone...Monica disappeared along with Rachel...so, well (sarcastically) take your time!  
  
Ross: Chandler...please...just leave me alone for a while!  
  
Chandler: All right then man...just dont do anything stupid like you did befo-(Ross looks down at the phone with an angry face and he clicks the off button, cutting off Chandler and hanging up on him. He runs his hand [the one with the cell phone] through his hair and then looks down at the cell phone as it starts to ring again. Ross looks down at the number of the person calling. He groans and answers it)  
  
Ross: WHAT.  
  
Person: Patience, patience...I'm just calling to check up on you...  
  
Ross: I'm FINE.  
  
Person: How's rehab?  
  
(Ross' eyes go wide)  
  
Ross: uuhh...it's fine.  
  
Person: Okay...well, I'm happy to tell you that we still have fans Ross, but why dont you be careful next time!  
  
Ross: Why are you telling me how to live my life?!  
  
Person: I-  
  
Ross: NO! WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD OR SHOULDN'T DO?!?! I HAVE MY OWN LIFE TOO, YOU KNOW!!  
  
Person: Ross...calm down!  
  
Ross: NO! And you know what?! I QUIT!! This whole new life of mine...acting...It has ruined my LIFE!! And I cant go through ONE MORE DAY like this!! IT'S OVER!!  
  
(with that he throws the phone into the lake in front of him, a mad/sad look on his face. Without warning, tears begin to fall, and we fade out.)  
  
~~  
  
(it's later that day, and we fade to this hotel room. We see Rachel sitting on the bed, crying silently. There's a knock at the door and Rachel gets up; drying her tears; and opens up the door. Standing there...is Ross. Rachel looks pretty shocked.)  
  
Ross: rachel...I need to speak to you!  
  
Rachel: Uuh...okay...come in...  
  
(Ross walks into the bedroom seeing it all in a mess)  
  
Rachel: Sorry for the mess...everything has just been so scre-  
  
Ross: It's okay. (pause) Rachel..I'm so-  
  
(a cell phone starts to ring and this time it's Rachel's. We see a cell phone lying on the bed vibrating. Rachel shoots Ross a look and then answers it.)  
  
Rachel: Hello? (pause) What?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I've only been gone for a few days!! I know she needs a mother Chris...GOD! Why do I have to do EVERYTHING?!  
  
(Ross is staring at her kinda confused/shocked)  
  
Rachel: Just tell her I'll be back soon...!! Yes I WILL BE! God Chris...it's only been ONE WEEK! UGH!! FINE! Take care of Jen OKAY? BYE! (hangs up the phone and flips the phone on the bed. She puts her hand up to her head)  
  
Ross: Who was that?  
  
Rachel: Chris.  
  
Ross: Oh. (looks down) What happened? Who's Jen?  
  
Rachel: (sighs) Ross...I haven't exactly been THAT honest with you...  
  
(Ross looks at her confused)  
  
Rachel: Ross...Jen's my daughter.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Hahahaha!! Decided to leave you off there and see if anybody wants me to continue! So please, if you've got something nice to say...REVIEW and tell me what you think!! I'll try and put the next part up soon! Thanks for reading this part!! BYE! 


	7. The truth

Hey there! Thanks for the reviews before...means a lot to me!! thank you for reading-and here is the next chapter!! By the way...I decided to change the title...the title before was pretty BOOORRIINGG!! Hahaha! Anyway...here's the next part!! Read on!  
  
~That Night We Shared~  
  
Rachel: Ross, Jen's my daughter.  
  
~~  
  
Ross: D-d-daughter? Y-y-you have a-  
  
(rachel nods sadly)  
  
Ross: I never knew...wow...how old is she?  
  
Rachel: Six.  
  
Ross: Six?  
  
(rachel nods again)  
  
Ross: Where is she now?  
  
Rachel: With...Chris.  
  
Ross: chris.  
  
(rachel nods)  
  
Ross: Oh...uh-okay.  
  
(there's a long silence and Ross is deep in thought while Rachel is staring down at the ground)  
  
Ross: rachel? I have a question...  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Ross: Where you and Chris married when you had her?  
  
Rachel: Chris-married-had her?  
  
Ross: Uh...yeah...  
  
Rachel: (sighs) I-I-lets talk.  
  
~~  
  
(we fade to C&M's apartment and we see them sitting on the couch just talking)  
  
Monica: I dont understand why you're still angry at Rachel...  
  
Chandler: I'm not REALLY...anymore. It's just-I dont know. She hasn't exactly been treating us like friends-hell, she hasn't even contacted us- and suddenly she comes back expecting to be welcomed back with open arms...  
  
Monica: (quietly) Chandler-you welcomed Ross back with open arms...  
  
Chandler: No Mon-I didn't. I was angry at him...the drugs and everything- and plus, I knew Ross longer than Rachel, and I knew that that really wasn't HIM doing all those things...  
  
(Monica looks confused)  
  
Monica: What do you mean?  
  
Chandler: the real Ross wouldn't have done all those things...it's just- after Rachel disappeared and everything...he just...couldn't take it, I guess. (pause) He really was in love Mon.  
  
(Monica nods slowly/sadly as we fade out)  
  
~~  
  
(we fade in to Rachel's place and we see R&R sitting on the couch talking)  
  
Ross: Rach...you really haven't answered my question yet...  
  
Rachel: (sighs) Okay...fine...(pause) No, we weren't married...  
  
Ross: Oh.  
  
Rachel: (stares at Ross' face, and she sees a small hidden look of hurt on it) (sighs) (groans) Ross...to tell the truth...she's not even Chris'!  
  
Ross: What?! (now he really looked hurt)  
  
Rachel: Ooh noo...Ross....she's-she's-she's yours.  
  
(Ross' eyes widen and we fade out)  
  
~~ TBC!!!  
  
Okay...I dont have any clue what else to write right now...so that's all I'm going to put up and I'm gonna wait and see how many people want to read more!! Muhahaha! ANYHOO! PLease, if you want more, just take some time and drop off a review-maybe a suggestion or two!! Hehe! Bye for now guys!! * smile * 


	8. She Doesn't Know

Hey guys!! Sorry it has taken sooo long to put this up!! I was too busy fantasising about Harry Potter...hehe, not really...but that was an awesome movie!! Draco Malfoy was soooo cute!! But anyway, here's the next part...thank you all for the kind reviews! Keep em' coming!!! Read on now!!  
  
~That Night We Shared~  
  
~~  
  
Ross: What do you mean IT'S MINE?!  
  
Rachel: Weeell...uuuhh...remember that...uh, night we had when we were still-together? Just before we went our own ways? Two years before I got together with Chris...  
  
Ross: That's when?!  
  
(Rachel nods)  
  
Ross: (demandingly) Why didn't you ever tell me?!  
  
Rachel: I-I-I dont know...I thought it would...like...bring up some- times...and well, I was in love with Chris...I think.  
  
(Ross is trying not to look hurt)  
  
Ross: But still-how would you feel if you didn't know you had a daughter until she was like....6?!  
  
(Rachel looks down)  
  
Ross: Does she at least know about me?  
  
(Rachel looks at him sadly and then looks back down again)  
  
Ross: (shaking his head) She thinks Chris is her daddy...doesn't she?  
  
Rachel: I-I-Ross! What else could I have said?!  
  
Ross: Uh, I dont know Rach...how about.. 'hey sweetie...Chris is not your real daddy, your real daddy is somewhere else!'  
  
Rachel: Oh GREAT! And then she would start asking questions...and then-  
  
Ross: SO?!  
  
Rachel: SO??  
  
Ross: (takes a deep breath) I want to meet my daughter Rachel-it's jsut fair. You KNOWS what Chris is doing to her...  
  
Rachel: EXCUSE ME?! Just because he and I are not at good terms doesn't mean he doesn't love his daughter!!  
  
(Ross gets a very very angry look and Rachel looks scared)  
  
Ross: HIS daughter?!?! That child is MINE as much as it is YOURS! But it's DEFINITELY not HIS!! He hurt you Rachel-hell, he's been hurting you for a VERY good time...(pause) Does he even know that Jen's not his?!  
  
(yet again Rachel looks down)  
  
(Ross stands up)  
  
Ross: THAT'S IT RACHEL! I never could have IMAGINED you this stupid and SELFISH!  
  
Rachel: WHAT?!  
  
Ross: No WONDER he cheated on you!!!  
  
(Rachel gets a very hurt look and tears begin to fall from her eyes. Ross just realised what he said and he looks very guilty)  
  
Ross: Rach-I-  
  
Rachel: No...Ross! Dont talk...dont say ANYTHING...  
  
Ross: Rachel...I'm so SORRY!! I didn't-  
  
(Rachel stands up and walks over to a window and looks out at the streets, tears coming down her face. Ross walks up to her and touches her shoulder. She moves away from his touch)  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry Ross...I know I'm a terrible person...and I KNOW that's why Chris is cheating on me...  
  
Ross: NO Rachel. That is not true...what ever I said-wasn't true. It's not your fault Chris is cheating on you-it's HIM. He doesn't deserve a person like you...NEVER. He is a bastard...okay?  
  
(Rachel looks up at Ross with teary eyes)  
  
Rachel: (whispers) I'm sorry Ross...I was just so scared-that you wouldn't want anything to do with me and the baby...  
  
Ross: (concerned) I would have NEVER left you alone with the baby Rachel...you KNOW that!  
  
Rachel: Now I do...it's just-I was so blind...  
  
(Ross leans in and hugs Rachel, Rachel hugs him back, beginning to sob onto his shoulder. With that, we fade out.)  
  
~~  
  
(it's like 2 o clock in the morning as Ross makes his face quietly into C&M place. Sitting on the couch, is Chandler. He is asleep. Ross watches him confused. Suddenly, Chandler's eyes flutter open)  
  
Chandler: (whispering) Ross!  
  
Ross: (whispering too) Chandler...what are you doing?  
  
Chandler: Where have you been?  
  
[*they'll be whispering until I saw they're not!]  
  
Ross: talking with Rachel...  
  
Chandler: Oh...thank God...you were with Rachel...  
  
Ross: What did you think?  
  
Chandler: Never know...anyway...what happened?  
  
(plops down on the couch)  
  
Ross: Oooh Good...I'm a wreck Chandler!!  
  
Chandler: That bad?  
  
Ross: No...not bad-it's just....I have a daughter.  
  
Chandler: (shocked) W-w-what?!  
  
Ross: YEAH!  
  
Chandler: how? With Rachel?!  
  
Ross: Well, obviously! It was before we broke up...two years before chris and Rach got together...Oh GOD! I'm a father!  
  
Chandler: Is that a GOOD thing?  
  
Ross: NO! She doesn't know I'm her father!  
  
Chandler: W-w-w-what?!  
  
Ross: Rachel never told her-she thinks CHRIS is her father!  
  
Chandler: How could Rachel do that??  
  
Ross: I dont know...(pause)  
  
Chandler: Will she EVER know?  
  
Ross: (nods) Rachel and I talked about it...and I'm going to go meet her...after Rachel goes and talks to Chris...  
  
Chandler: Talks to Chris?  
  
Ross: (nods) She's confronting him.  
  
Chandler: Oh my God...are you serious?  
  
Ross: Yes.  
  
Chandler: that's great Ross...  
  
Ross: hhmm...  
  
Chandler: What's her name?  
  
Ross: Huh?  
  
Chandler: What's your-daughters...name?  
  
Ross: Oh...uh-Jen.  
  
Chandler: Jen?  
  
(Ross nods)  
  
Chandler: that's pretty...  
  
Ross: Yeah-I just wish I had been there to name OUR child...  
  
Chandler: Yeah-I'm sorry man...  
  
Ross: Oh well...this has been like ALL I've dreamed of man...having a child with Rachel-but it's just...my dream is like turning into a nightmare...I thought me and Rachel would have been together happily-forever.  
  
Chandler: That was high school man...  
  
Ross: Yeah-and now I know how dumb I was back then...if I could take all those years back-I definitely would.  
  
Chandler: Why Ross? Why would you do that? If we DIDN'T have high school like that...you might have never knew Rachel...you might have never gotten this baby...  
  
Ross: ...Who thinks her father is someone ELSE??  
  
Chandler: NO Ross...dont you get it?  
  
Ross: Why do you like high school so much...HS ruined my life!  
  
Chandler: No it didn't Ross...it made you who you are today...and you cant change that. (pause) Wanna know why I liked high school...?  
  
(Ross nods)  
  
Chandler: High school gave me friends like you...high school made me realise how much friends can mean to a person in this world...and well, high school gave me Monica.  
  
(Chandler gives Ross a look and then gets up and walks into his and monica's room, giving Ross one more pat on the shoulder. Ross watches him walk away with a look of confusion/sadness on his face. We fade out.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
There you go!! I hope you guys liked this chapter!! I'll try updating sooner this time!! Thank you to all the people who read this...I'll be back soon!! Please, now, do me a favour and review...THANKS GUYS!! Means a lot to me!! BYE! 


	9. Talking About It

Yeah, I just noticed that I made a major typo in the last part!! When I made Ross say that Rachel got pregnant two years before Chris and her GOT TOGETHER.what I really meant was two years before they GOT MARRIED. Okay? Sorry bout that! And well, I'm sorry if it took soooo long to put this up...my com is RUINED! I think I used it too much..now the screen wont turn on anymore.hehe..darn in, there go all my friends pics and westlife pics!! ANYWAY! I'll stop blabbing now..here's the next part.hope ya enjoy!!! (btw, Princess of the Phone Booth, if you're reading this.where have ya been!?! Email me soon!!!) OH yeah.for once, I'm gonna dedicate this to someone.I dedicate this to SHANE from westlife.who is very sick right now.get better soon man, I love you!!  
  
~That Night We Shared~  
  
Ross woke up the next morning to hear sounds in the kitchen behind him. He sat up and saw Monica cooking some breakfast.  
  
Ross: Hey Mon.  
  
Monica: Morning Ross! Are you feeling okay?? Do you want to eat something??  
  
Ross: I guess Chandler told you.  
  
Monica: (looks confused) Told me what?  
  
Ross: About Jen.  
  
Monica: Uuuhh.are you still half asleep or something?  
  
Ross: He didn't tell you?  
  
Monica: I guess not.?  
  
Ross: I have a daughter.Mon.  
  
Monica: What?!  
  
Ross: Yeah.surprising huh?  
  
Monica: Who's the mother?  
  
Ross: (shakes his head) Since when are you so slow?  
  
Monica: (chuckles a but then gets serious again) Who?  
  
Ross: Rachel!  
  
Monica: WHAT?! But HOW?! She's married!!  
  
Ross: I know that! It happened when she and Chris were dating.  
  
Monica: She cheated on Chris?  
  
Ross: Hey-listen to my story first.  
  
Monica: Ookkaayy.  
  
Ross: It was when she visited and told me she found someone else.and that we weren't going down the 'same path' anymore.  
  
Monica: oh.(pause) I'm sorry Ross.  
  
Ross: hhm.  
  
Monica: If you don't mind me asking.what are you gonna do now?  
  
Ross: Rachel's going to talk to Chris.tell him the truth.tell Jen the truth.  
  
Monica: What truth?  
  
Ross: (groans) What's wrong with you?!  
  
Monica: WHAT?!  
  
Ross: She's going to tell Chris that Jen is not his daughter and she's going to tell Jen that Chris is not her real father.  
  
Monica: They BOTH don't know the truth?! Rachel at least didn't tell CHRIS!?  
  
(Ross shakes his head)  
  
Monica: She's crazy!!  
  
Ross: Oh yeah.and she's going to confront Chris.  
  
Monica: Is something going on between you two?  
  
Ross: WHAT?! Now THAT is crazy!  
  
Monica: Okay.what ever.  
  
(Chandler walks out of the bedroom)  
  
Chandler: Morning!  
  
Ross/Monica: hhmm../yeaahh.  
  
Chandler: What's up?  
  
Monica: Why didn't you tell me last night?!  
  
Chandler: (looks confused and glances over at Ross who is looking at him too) I'm sorry..what?  
  
Monica: Why didn't you tell me about Ross' daughter!!?!  
  
Chandler: Ross' daughter??  
  
(realizes)  
  
Chandler: OH!! Ross' daughter!! I-I-I thought it would be better if ROSS was the one that had told you.  
  
~(fades out)~  
  
(we fade to outside Rachel's apartment door, Ross is there knocking. Rachel swings the door open)  
  
Rachel: Ross?  
  
Ross: Rach.  
  
Rachel: What's up?  
  
Ross: When are you leaving?  
  
Rachel: Tonight.  
  
Ross: Oh.  
  
Rachel: Yeah.  
  
(silence)  
  
Ross: I-uh..  
  
Rachel: Why'd you come over Ross?  
  
Ross: Um.do you think Jen would accept it all?  
  
Rachel: (sighs) I don't know Ross.it MIGHT take a while.but I'm sure she'll get used to it.  
  
Ross: What if she doesn't like me?  
  
Rachel: I-why are you asking me this?  
  
Ross: Weelll.how do you think you would feel if your DAUGHTER didn't like you?!  
  
(Rachel looks down)  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Rachel: (looks up in his eyes sadly) I'm sorry.it's just.I have to get used to it.  
  
Ross: To what?  
  
Rachel: You saying that she's YOUR Daughter.  
  
Ross: She IS my daughter..isn't she?  
  
Rachel: Weell.yeah.but she doesn't know it.and well, how can I just take her away from Chris Ross? He loves her.even if he may not love me, he treats her like his own.and she loves him too.  
  
(Ross flinches)  
  
Ross: Rachel-you had NO right to tell her that he was her father!!  
  
Rachel: I didn't know I would be seeing you again.EVER!  
  
Ross: Weell..you SHOULD have known!!! Don't you have ANY faith Rachel?!  
  
Rachel: I did-but I gave that up a long time ago.(pause) after I lost you.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What happens between Rachel and Ross? What happens when Rachel goes back? Just review and wait and see!!!!! [Thanks for reading this part guys..sorry it was soo short..bye 4 now!!!! Review pleaz.means a lot to me!!] 


	10. Going Back

Hey guys! Yeah, I finally decided to write the next part! Hehe, sorry it took soooooooo long! I've been pretty busy, and I also wrote those other fics. But here it is, the next chapter. I hope y'all like it!!!  
  
THAT NIGHT WE SHARED  
  
Ross still couldn't believe that he was a father. As he drove Rachel to the airport, images kept going through his head. What would his daughter think about him? She didn't even know he excisted. And without wanting to, Ross thought about Rachel's husband. What would he do to Rachel when she told him that the girl he thought was his daughter really WASN'T? What would he think about her lying to him for all these years? Ross didn't really know why he cared so much. He loved Rachel, he always had-and he had never stopped. He kept hoping that maybe when their daughter came, and the divorce was settled, something might happen. Not that he was happy or anything. Rachel was suffering. She was very confused, and afraid.  
  
Ross: Hey Rach; when will you be back?  
  
Rachel: Uh. I'm not really sure. I'll call.  
  
Ross: Oh. Okay.  
  
(silence filled the car again, and Ross concentrated on the road.)  
  
Rachel: Hey Ross?  
  
Ross: Hmm, yeah?  
  
Rachel: Do you think that you can find a school for Jen?  
  
Ross: Oh! Yeah, sure.  
  
(Ross turned to face the road with a small smile on his face. She wanted him to be a part of their daughters life. Ross after a long time, actually felt happy.)  
  
~~  
  
Rachel arrived 'home' a few hours later, and got out of the taxi, frowning at the apartment building in front of her. It was 9 o'clock at night, and she was very tired. She entered the building and took the elevator up to the 7th floor. She searched through her bag, and finally pulled out some keys. As she reached a door near the end of the hall, she stuck the key in the lock and turned it. The door opened, and she silently went in. She flipped on the lights, thinking that everybody was already sleeping. Instead, she saw her husband and another woman making out on the couch. She gasped. They broke apart and looked up at her. Without saying anything, Rachel ran into one of the rooms and walked up to the bed, where her sleeping child lay.  
  
Rachel: (shaking her lightly) Honey...get up! It's mommy...come on, we're leaving.  
  
Jen: Mommy? Mommy!!  
  
(hugs Rachel)  
  
Rachel: (kisses her head) Hey sweetie...come on, lets go!  
  
(she walked over to the closet, pulled out a bag and started throwing things in it)  
  
Jen: Where are we going?  
  
Rachel: To aunt Lisa's. (just one of Rachel's friends)  
  
Jen; Why?  
  
Rachel: Because I say so!! Hurry up, lets GO!  
  
(she picks Jen up and carries her out the room, where her husband is standing)  
  
Chris: Rachel, I'm sorry! Please, I really am!  
  
Rachel: What ever.  
  
Chris: Where are you going?  
  
Rachel: To Lisa's!  
  
Chris: this late?  
  
Rachel: She knows I'm coming.  
  
Chris: PLeasex, talk to me!  
  
Rachel: I am.  
  
Chris: Rachel, you can't take OUR daughter!!  
  
Rachel: (turns around) you know what-?!  
  
Chris: What?  
  
(there's a knock on the door and they both turn to it. Rachel opens it to reveal a woman)  
  
Rachel: Lisa!  
  
Lisa: Hey Rach...(then she just nods in Chris direction)  
  
Rachel: Lisa, can you take Jen? I'll come over later.  
  
Lisa: Sure.  
  
Rachel: Thank you.  
  
(lisa leaves with Jen in her arms and Rachel closes the door)  
  
(Rachel turns to Chris who is just standing there)  
  
Rachel: How DARE you!!  
  
Chris: I'm sorry Rach!  
  
Rachel: right in the same APARTMENT where my daughter is!  
  
Chris: She's OUR daughter Rach!  
  
Rachel: (without thinking) NO SHE'S NOT! She's not even YOURS!!  
  
(silence fills the room as Chris takes in the news. Rachel looks away from him)  
  
Chris: What?  
  
Rachel: She's not YOURS Chris!  
  
Chris: You're kidding me right? (Rachel doesn't answer) RIGHT?  
  
(Rachel shakes her head)  
  
Chris: Oh. My. God! Then why did you tell me she was?!  
  
Rachel: (shaking her head) It's over Chris. (pause) I want a divorce.  
  
Chris: Rachel, stop trying to change the sub-what?  
  
Rachel: I knew it. I knew it all along. I had a feeling this was going on. I jsut came back for my daughter...  
  
Chris: No.  
  
Rachel: What do you mean NO?  
  
Chris: I wont let you take her!  
  
Rachel: She's not even YOURS! Not even LEGALLY!  
  
Chris: She might not be 'mine' but I love her, and she loves me.  
  
Rachel: I dont c are Chris. You'll end up hurting her too!  
  
Chris: How do you know?!  
  
Rachel: Cause you ended up hurting me too.  
  
(turns around and begins to walk)  
  
Chris: Rachel, please! I didn't mean for it to happen!  
  
Rachel: You didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Chris; but they did. Goodbye.  
  
Chris: Rachel- WAIT! (pause) Who's the father?  
  
Rachel: No one YOU know.  
  
Chris: Rachel, WAIT...How is it possible that Jen is his? You only got pregnant when we were together!  
  
(Rachel looks down)  
  
Chris: Oh God...(looks down too and puts his face in his hands) You did it too! And you're mad at ME!?  
  
Rachel: Look, Chris. I'm SORRY!  
  
Chris: And you made me believe that she was MINE?! ALL THIS TIME?!  
  
Rachel: (tears are starting to fall) I'm sorry Chris. I loved him...I always have!  
  
(fades out after we see Chris' face, which is covered with a sad/mad/hurt expression)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
There you go. Sorry it was pretty short. Atleast I updates it!! Hehe. Weeelll..if you enjoyed it and you want more, please review!! Thanks for reading! I'll try and put the next part up soon!! Bye for now!!!! 


	11. Starting Again

Hey guys! Yes, I decided to update this one instead!! Yay! Well, whatever....here it is! (This is the final chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
~That Night We Shared~  
  
Chris: If you've (rolling his eyes) 'always loved him' what are you still doing with me?! Trying to hurt me more and more?!  
  
Rachel: Excuse me?! Hurt YOU more and more?!  
  
Chris: Hey, YOU did it too!  
  
(Rachel, not knowing what to say just shoots him one more look and walks out the door)  
  
Rachel: Goodbye Chris.  
  
~~  
  
Rachel didn't know it would be so easy. Although she sort of felt guilty, she knew it was for the better. She had a feeling that he would have ended up hurting Jen too. Anyway, Ross deserved Jen more than Chris did. But Chris had looked so sad.....so hurt. Rachel tried to get the image out of her head, but as she was trying, her cell phone rang. Without checking who it was, Rachel answered the phone absentmindedly.  
  
Rachel: Hello?  
  
Man's voice: Rachel!  
  
Rachel: Leave me alone Chris!! I already told you.......just, leave me alone.  
  
Man's voice: Uh.....Rach?  
  
Rachel: Leave me alone!  
  
Man's voice: Rachel, it's ROSS!  
  
(without thinking, Rachel throws the phone onto the floor and it breaks into a million pieces....[not literally, heehee] She stares down at it, her eyes yet again filling up with tears)  
  
Rachel: (whispers) I dont deserve someone like you Ross............I really dont.  
  
~~  
  
(cuts to Monica and Chandler's apartment. We see Ross sitting on the couch, it's really early in the morning, but he slams down the phone)  
  
Ross: Dammit! DAMMIT!!!!!!  
  
(C&M's door opens and Chandler runs out)  
  
Chandler: Ross! What's wrong?  
  
(Ross lies back on the couch, his back to Chandler)  
  
Ross: (choked up) Nothing.  
  
Chandler: Ross.........are you sure you're okay?  
  
Ross: I'm FINE. Go back to sleep Chandler.  
  
(as Chandler walks into his room again, we go to Ross' face, and we see a few tears trickling down his face. Then, we fade out.)  
  
~~  
  
(we cut to the next day, and we see Rachel, yet again, in an air plane, with Jen sleeping beside her. But just as the captains voice booms across the whole plane, she stirs and looks up at Rachel.  
  
Captain: We are now arriving in New York City. We land in about 7 minutes......  
  
As he droned on and on, Rachel looked down at her still confused daughter. She really wanted to tell her what was going on......but she didn't know how to explain it to such a little girl.  
  
Jen: Mommy, are we ever going to see daddy again?  
  
Rachel: No sweetie. I'm sorry.  
  
(as Jen's eyes begin to fill up with tears, Rachel looks away)  
  
Rachel: Honey, Chris isn't your real daddy.  
  
Jen: What do you mean mommy?  
  
Rachel: I mean that Chris IS NOT your dad! He never WAS! Well, I told you he was.....but he really ISN'T. You understand?  
  
(Jen shakes her head)  
  
Rachel: It's okay sweetie.....you're too young to understand.  
  
(silence)  
  
Jen: Who's my real daddy then?  
  
(Rachel looks down at her)  
  
Rachel: A very nice man. I met him here, in New York.  
  
Jen: Do I get to meet him?  
  
Rachel: uh.........yes. Yes you do.  
  
~~  
  
Ross mopped around Chandler and Monica's apartment for the first few hours of the day, doing nothing. He watched TV, took some bathroom breaks, then watched TV again. Monica and Chandler were both at work, and he was bored. We felt so stupid. He should have told Rachel how he felt. Now she was gone.........he knew she had given up. Just by the phone call, he knew.  
  
(time lapse: 1 hour)  
  
( Ross is sitting on the couch, the TV is on, but he's half asleep. Suddenly, somebody starts banging on the door, and Ross slowly gets up. He drags his feet over to the door and opens it. Standing there is Rachel and a little girl. Ross didn't know what to do. He just stood there.....staring at them.  
  
Rachel: (whispers) Hey Ross.  
  
(fade's out, but then fade's back into the same scene)  
  
Ross: Rachel-----I-I-I didn't know you were coming-  
  
Rachel: Back? Hhmm.....it's only been one day.  
  
(Ross looks down, sheepishly)  
  
Ross: Uh....oh right.....come in!  
  
(Ross shuts the door behind them and then turns to face them)  
  
Ross: Soooooo.......  
  
Rachel: Right. Jen, this is Ross.........uh, a friend of mine.  
  
Jen: (shy) Hi.  
  
Ross: Uh, hey there. You're pretty............you look just like your mommy.  
  
Jen: (looks down at her feet) Thanks.  
  
(Ross looks up at Rachel, who stares back at him. After a while, the door flings open and Chandler walks in)  
  
Chandler: Hey Ross.....hey, AH!!!!!! (does that little Chandler thingy)  
  
(Jen begins to giggle and Chandler stares down at her)  
  
Rachel: Hey Jen.....why dont you go watch TV.  
  
Jen: OKayyy!!!!!!!  
  
(goes over to the TV and now she's outa the scene. Now it's just R&R&C.)  
  
Chandler: Soooo......you're back! Already.  
  
Rachel: Yep.  
  
Chandler: (looking at Ross, who is watching Jen to Rachel and then back again) Sooooo........that must be...........Jen.  
  
Rachel: (confused) how do you.........?  
  
Ross: I told him.  
  
Rachel: Monica too?  
  
(Ross and Chandler nod)  
  
Rachel: Great. (she looks over at Jen) She doesn't know yet, okay? She just knows that Chris isn't her father.......  
  
Ross: Why haven't you told her yet?!  
  
Rachel: Oh, come on...............she just learnt that the guy she thought was her father WASN'T........that's a lot to learn in like an hour or two.  
  
(Ross looks down)  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
(later on, at Rachel's place. We see jen watching TV and Rachel watching with her, not really paying attention.)  
  
Rachel: Hey Jen...............can mommy talk for a while?  
  
Jen: Powerpuff!!  
  
Rachel: You can watch that later..........but we have to talk!  
  
Jen: (pouting) Fine.  
  
(Rachel switches off the TV and turns to Jen)  
  
Rachel; Sweetie, mommy has a little confession to make. Remember what I told you in the airplane.........about Chris not being your daddy?  
  
(Jen nods)  
  
Rachel: Weelll..........remember I told you that your REAL daddy lived HERE?  
  
(Jen nods again)  
  
Rachel: Ross is your real daddy.  
  
(Jen stares at Rachel)  
  
Jen: (quietly) Really?  
  
Rachel: Yes.  
  
(Jen looks down)  
  
Jen: I'm sleepy mommy. I'm going to bed. (without another word, Jen gets up and walks into the bedroom, leaving Rachel amazed/shocked)  
  
(a few minutes later, Rachel was just sitting there, tears in her eyes, thinking about like EVERYTHING. There's a knock at the door. Rachel looked at her watch and noticed it was 9:30, and she wondered who could come and knock at someone's door at this time. She got up and got the door. Ross was standing there.)  
  
Rachel: Ross?!  
  
Ross: Look, I KNOW it's really, really late and all, but-Rach, are you crying?  
  
Rachel: What.......?! NO!  
  
Ross: Uh, okay. Look, can we talk?  
  
Rachel; Um, sure. Come in.  
  
(she lets him in and closes the door. They both sit on the couch and stare at each other)  
  
Rachel: Ross, just to let you know........I told her.  
  
Ross: Already? (Rachel nods) What did she say?  
  
Rachel: Nothing. She just told me she was sleepy and that she was going to bed......then she walked off.  
  
Ross: Really?!  
  
(Rachel nods, trying to hold back tears)  
  
Rachel: I'm a TERRIBLE mother!! I'm a terrible PERSON! (begins to cry openly)  
  
Ross: No! Rachel, you're not!  
  
Rachel: I CHEATED ON MY HUSBAND.......I LIED TO BOTH MY HUSBAND AND MY DAUGHTER.....HELL, NO WONDER HE'S BEEN CHEATING ON ME! Ross, when I entered my apartment in Chicago, I found Chris and some CHICK making out on OUR couch!! WITH JEN JUST SLEEPING IN THE NEXT ROOM!  
  
(Ross just stares at her)  
  
Ross: You are NOT a horrible person Rachel. And you're definitely NOT a terrible mother. You got this far, didn't you?  
  
(Rachel looks up at him)  
  
Rachel: (whispers) I shouldn't have lied to her..............and well, I shouldn't have kept it a secret----from both you and Chris.  
  
Ross: Look, you cant change the past.....just forget it.  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry Ross!  
  
Ross: For what? Look, you didn't do ANYTHING. You did it for your own good....for THEIR own good! So just----  
  
Rachel: I love you Ross. I always have.  
  
(fades out, then fades in again)  
  
Rachel: (cries harder) And that just makes it harder! It means I was also cheating with my husband EMOTIONALLY! Oh God........I'm a bitch!! I dont deserve to be living!! I dont deserve someone like YOU! Jen deserves a better mother.......a better parent! Ross, just take her...and, LEAVE!  
  
(Ross leans on and kisses her. She kisses in, and they get into it. They lie backwards on the couch and break, their faces very close)  
  
Ross: I love you, Rachel. You and Jen............and I'm never leaving you guys.  
  
(he leans in and kisses away some of her tears. Then they lean in and kiss and we fade out)  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey guys! I really hoped that you all enjoyed this fanfic!! Reviews are very very welcome!! I'm not sure if I should do a epilogue......but if you want one, dont bother to TELL ME! Thanks for reading, I hope ya enjoyed.....review....BYE guys!! Peace out, Steph. 


End file.
